narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay
Naruto finally brought Sasuke back to hsi senses and brought him back to Konoha. With Madara Uchiha and Pein dead, it looked like things were starting to settle down in the shinobi world. Tsunade had stepped down as Hokage, and Naruto took up the position, finally fulfilling his dream of becoming Hokage. Chuunin Exam Announcements A shinobi of Konoha stood at the top of the stands, standing tall before the seats of the Kage leaders. He spoke in a loud, powerful voice that reverberated in the stands of countless spectators. The Chuunin Exam Third Phase tournament was preparing for the final match, and it looked to be epic: Yoshi Uzumaki, son and fist born child of the Hokage, versus Kaname Uchiha, daughter and fourth born child to the Uchiha Clan. Both fighting for the position of Chuunin in the final match of the tournament. "Before we begin the final match, I offer you one last chance to place your bets!" announced the host. Enter Tuari It was outside this stadium that we find the young female bounty hunter Tuari Fire. "But I bought a ticket!" The girl exclaimed, holding out the ticket in her hand. "I'm sorry miss, but the matches have already begun. You missed your chance to get in. Come back next time Konoha hosts the Chuunin Exams." "This isn't fair!" "Life isn't fair, miss. Now be on your way, before I call security." Fuming, the bounty hunter retreated to a nearby bench, contemplating her next move. Category:Fanon Story Category:Roleplays A Demon Among Men "Hurry up!" A group of smugglers started to load shipments of illegal powders onto a ship. Everything was going fine, but one of their suboordinates was late. Suddenly, the late thug approached his comrades, followed by someone who had apparently taken him hostage, Echo Uchiha (Character). "Hey kid! Let go of him!" Cried one of the thugs. Echo's face made no expression, he merely ran his fingers through his hair, popped a muscle in his neck, and drew his sword, the Soul Eater. In an instant Echo's blade ripped through the front of his captive's chest, and his soul bled from his mouth, entering the tip of Echo's blade. The rest of the thugs rushed him, a foolish mistake. About thirty seconds later, Echo had loaded their corpses onto their boat, untied in from the pier, and kicked it out to sea. He then began walking down the pier, in deep thought. "I'm surprised someone like me hasn't had any action in a while." Out of nowhere, a voice was heard. "Echo Uchiha, you are needed in a past time, come..." His body was inveloped in a vortex that spiraled to the sky. his body was thrown toawrds the heavens at a rapid pace, and in mere seconds, all was calm again... Uchiha Rivals! Both Seireitou Uchiha and Luke Uchiha were in the stand of the Chunin Exams, watching the match. "YAA! HIT...HIM...HAAAARDER!!!" shouted an ecstatic Luke, not really sure which fighter he was yelling at. Seireitou hit him over the head; "Pipe down moron, we're in public." said Seireitou as he withdrew his fist. A bump grew on Luke's head, "What the heck was that for?!" he yelled. However, Seireitou ignored him and continued to watch the fight and ,after tending to his wounds, so did Luke. Infiltration Tuari glanced around for any sign of onlookers. Finding herself to be unwatched, she dashed over to the bushes by the edge of the stadium. If she set this up, she could do this... First the bounty hunter backed away, getting, putting some distance between her and the wall. When she was satisfied with the distance, she took off running, making a beeline straight for the wall. When she met the wall, she stepped onto it and ran straight up. With her momentum, she was running up a yard or two, but when she felt her momentum running out, she attempted to channel chakra to her feet for the wall-walking Jutsu. However, she always failed at the most basic Ninja skill at the Namigakure academy, so the suction didn't last long. Just as the chakra in her feet wore off, she stabbed her wooden sword hard into the wall. Now hanging by her wooden blade, she swung around on it like a veritcal pole and jumped up higher, pulled her wooden blade from the wall as well. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough, and she stopped in midair and began to fall just as she was about to reach the top of the stadium wall! She was so close... She just needed something to grab onto and pull her up... Watching the Fight Seireitou Hyuga was standing in the Hokage box, represtenting Otogakure in the Chunin exams. "Man, these kids are quite the fighters, huh naruto?" said seireitou "Yeah, they remind me when i was a genin goin' for the exam" said naruto laughing "Yeah.... but you never passed" seireitou said as Naruto gave him an angry face. To The Past In the present time, Echo fell from the sky, landing gracefully outside of a large stadium. He looked behind him to see a woman and her daughter staring at him strangely. "Mommy, that boy fell from the sky!" "I know dear! The woman grabbed her child and ran. Echo shrugged off his dizziness and looked around. He knew this place all too well, the arena for the Chunin Exam finals. It looked so serene before it had been destroyed in his time. He looked over to see someone in the distance, attempting to clear the stadium wall. A hobo maybe? Echo went to investigate... Help for Tuari Luke got bored of watching the match and went to the top wall with some of the ANBU. He went for a spot with little ANBU around and began to watch from above when he notice someone trying to scale the stadium. He used Striking Shadow Snakes to fire snakes out of his sleeves to catch the woman.... Crashing into Echo Tuari reached for Luke, but was startled when a snake shot out of his sleeve. In her surprise, she failed to grab it, an ended up falling back to the ground... right on top of a strange young man with spiky black hair. Hobo or not Hobo or not Echo felt surprise with a powerful dash of pain enter his spine. Once again gravity had defeated him. He crawled out from under the girl and limply rose to his feet. "Nice landing." He beckoned her with his hand to help her up. Uchiha Seireitou Seireitou Uchiha joined Luke in watching the events unfold beneath the stadium. He leaped off and landed beside Echo and Tuari. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked calmly. Buddy Tuari silently fumed, but reluctantly took Echo's hand and allowed him to pull her up. "I didn't need you breakin' my fall. I could've stuck that landing just fine." She turned to gaze to the top of the stadium. "Almost made it though. Damn, shouldn't've gotten here so late. Had a ticket and everything. Bloody guard." Done with her rambling, she gave Echo a look over. "And who the hell are you supposed to be, buddy?" To Kill or Not to Kill Oh great, thought Echo, he almost reached for his blade, only to notice someone else standing there. No, killing two people wiould make too big of a commotion', his apathetic complection gave none of his homicidal thoughts away. "Yes, pretty much hell." He looked over at the other ninja, "And you are?" Seireitou's "ability" Seireitou Uchiha felt Echo's killing intent and activated his Sharingan. "''I don't know who this guy thinks he is, but one wrong move and he'll be dead before he hits the floor.", Seireitou was calm however, there was no need to fear for the moment. Eye to Eye The other ninja apparently felt Echo's emotions for he had activated a Sharingan. Well he already knew two things:This punk was an Uchiha, and mere thoughts had him tense already. Echo took a deep breath, held his eyes shut for a brief moment, then opened them, revealing a horrifying set of green Sharingan eyes, Demon Sharingan to be exact. Even in broad daylight, a green light shone to the heavens. "Nice Sharingan." Echo spoke unmeaningfully. Eye to Eye pt 2 Seireitou Uchiha smiled, "Heh and you too." he said giving a confident grin. The Eye Within Hmm...He had eye contact, but should he strike this guy down in broad daylight? No, not in front of the girl. He turned to her. "Assuming you want in the stadium, I can help, I really don't have anything to do." Perk The girl perked. "Yeah? How can you help, buddy? Ya got a way in?" she asked him. Her disbelief was evident in her voice and posture. Simple "It's really not that complicated. We just need to get rid of the ANBU, but, as much as I'd like to kill them, we can't. Listen, I'll just disable them with a Genjutsu." Echo walked slowly to the front of the stadium, in front of the guard. "What do you want?" The guard asked frustratedly. Echo didn't respond, he merely looked him in the eye and the guard fell over. "There you go." Luke appears Luke showed up beside Seireitou Uchiha. "Hey big mouth! Stop acting...LIKE YOUR FREAKIN FATHER!!" Luke shouted. Seireitou's eye twitched and he hit Luke over the head, "Shut your trap looser." Seireitou said with a comical face. Luke looked Echo over, "He kinda looks like me." Commotion As seireitou watched thr matches, he heard some fighting outside of the area. "Yo naruto, ill be right back" he said as he flashed out of there. He noticed Echo and Luke were fighting, and he also saw Seireitou Uchiha over there, and he flashed over next to him. "Yo kid, whats goin' on between those two?" asked Seireitou Hyuga Commotion pt 2 "Seireitou-sensei!", Seireitou Uchiha gasped. "Ah nothing, Luke was trying to help this here lady and this Uchiha Demon, showed up and she fell on him." Luke glanced over for a second the re-entered the stadium. It works "Well... I suppose that works, buddy." Tuari concluded upon seeing the downed ANBU. "You comin' in, too?" ?! Where were all of these people coming from?! He had been there five minutes and he had met a sailor mouthed iceclimber, an insecure kickboxer, a timid boyscout, and Seireitou to top it off. He needed to find out why he was in the past, but for now he would just enjoy the fight. "Sure." The Fight...again Luke only complained to Seireitou Uchiha as they watched the match. "Would you sit still for five minutes!?" Seireitou shouted. Luke shut up and watched the match. It was boring to him. The Archer Then an arrow with a rope hit the top of the entrance of the Chunin Exam Stadium. Then Kokuangyo Tengu used the rope to pull herself up. "Yeah! I'm finally here and this gonna be exciting! *groan* Dammit, how many people are coming here. He ran at Kokuangyo and kicked her off the rope. "Yo man, buy a ticket if you wanna get in!" seireitou said. Well "Tengu Mode! Tenjutsu: Warp Jump! Juinsei: Drain Seal!" said Kokuangyo as she warped behind Seireitou and started to launch a seal at Seireitou. *sigh* "Ah, oh well" said seireitou. He summoned his Hollow Mask for a second and his massive scarlet chakra blew the attack away and proceded to strike Kokuangyo Questions Why was Echo here? It had to be pretty important, I mean there are already some awesome ninja in this timeline, so if he was needed, something terrible was about to happen. He heard a strange noise on the upper level and went to investigate. Seireitou and some pixie girl were fighting, and he thought he should inform Seireitou of his suspicions. "Hurry up, there's something important you need to know Hyuga." Suspecions "Yo, whats up" asked seireitou as he took off his Hollow Mask. The Suspicion "You probably already know I'm from a different point in time than you. Well I was doing what I do best, killing, and strangely, a voice a came from nowhere and said I was needed in the past. Considering the skill level of the ninja in this time, it's strange that I would be needed. So I'm guessing that something big is about to go down." For a moment, Echo's wall of apathy disappeared, showing concern on his face. Uh-huh "Uh-huh, well, i dont know anything about that but..... *he looked behind him and throws a kunai, hitting someone as they fell out of the shadows*.... i wonder who that is" said seireitou Ominous Clouds Seireitou Uchiha sat seemed to be focused on the match, however he sensed something...ominous approaching. He tried to hide his concern from Luke however when he looked over, Luke had his Sharingan activated and was looking back at him. "Yep, this really is Ryun Uchiha's son." thought Seireitou. Seireitou leaped onto the wall with Luke and watched the whole field, something was about to happen... Preparation "Whatever, something's about to go down." Echo didn't care if anyone believed him, all he needed was power, and he already had plenty of that. He was going to destroy whatever was coming and make it wish it had died sooner. His original plan was to rally some fighters to ensure that the enemy would be taken down. But, it looked as if he might have to go solo. Deep in thought, he wondered if the girl he had met before could be of any help. Preparation pt 2 Seireitou Uchiha and Luke went over to Echo. "Hey do you...feel that?" Seireitou Uchiha asked Echo staring at the sky. "I thinks something is about to happen." he told Echo. Preparation pt 3 Seireitou Hyuga reached Seireitou Uchiha, Luke and Echo. "Yo kids, whats goin' down here?" seireitou asked them as he looked around. Preparation pt 4 "Something is coming." said Luke staring at the sky. Seireitou Uchiha said nothing just watched the sky. Preparation pt 5 Echo's apathy was fading. "Yes." He told the duo and the already aware Seireitou about his strange arrival, and how he came from a dark future. "Now that you know that, I think we should prepare, but quietly, we don't want to cause an uproar. Considering we don't know what we're up against, this is going to be difficult. It might just be up to us. Keep in mind, what or whoever we are up against, they are watching." Preparation pt 6 "There's someone there" thought Seireitou Hyuga as his Hollow Mask and used a powerful KatonGetsuga at the tree, blowing away someone there that was watching them. "THERE, THERE'S SOMEONE RIGHT THERE!" yelled seireitou in a deep hollow tone. Preparation pt 7 Luke deactivated his Sharingan and crossed his fingers, "Shadow Clone Technique" he yelled. He separated into three clones. "Lets do some reconnaissance." Guys... This is Cyberweasel89 talking. I gotta go, and I probably won't be back utnil at least an hour and a half. So try to do what you want before then, because when I get back, The Watchers appear. Oh, also. I feel I should mention. Ya know how the current fighters are Kaname Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke, and Yoshi Uzumaki, son of Naruto? Well, it's actually a reference to some original characters from this person I know. They're two of the few renditions of Sasuke and Naruto's offspring that I like, so I figured I'd give them a nod. =D Anyway, see ya in an hour and a half. Go ahead without me. Just finish up before I get back, 'cause the Watchers will appear when I do. --Cyberweasel89 02:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC)